1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to selection of object types with data transferability.
2. Background Information
In internet-based or cloud-based computing, documents and applications may be managed or executed using web browsers. In such an environment, information for the documents or applications to be managed or executed is typically obtained from a remote server system or service. Such documents and applications may include, for example, search engines, map services and spreadsheet programs which operate by loading executable HTML and JavaScript code from the server system to a browser running on a client device remote from the server system. The interne or cloud-based computing environment also allows clients the ability to access documents from different computers and locations.
As mentioned, one particular type of document is an electronic spreadsheet application. Spreadsheet applications allow users to input structured data or data models into a spreadsheet that arranges the data in rows and columns defining the spreadsheet cell. Spreadsheets (or worksheets) can enable a user to establish formulas and other relationships between and among the cells that make up the spreadsheet so as to compute a variety of values. The content or data of a spreadsheet can be viewed on a screen or any medium capable of displaying or otherwise indicating the contents contained therein. One such method of displaying the contents or data of the spreadsheet is by using graphical representations or visualizations, for example line graphs, maps, pie charts, tree structures, organizational charts, bar graphs, trends or any other known type of graphical representation or visualization.
Conventionally, when a user elects to change the graphical visualization from one type to another type, a new graphical visualization (representing the newly selected type, for example, a pie chart) is rendered to replace the original graphical visualization (representing the old type, for example, line chart). Similarly, if the user wishes to add or change the content or data that is used to render the graphical visualization, a new graphical visualization is created to replace the original one. In addition to the content or data of the graphical visualization, option(s) are also associated with the selected type of graphical visualization. However, each type of graphical visualization (e.g. pie chart-type, bar line chart-type, etc.) has different options (e.g. color option, title option, etc.) associated therewith. Thus, when a user elects to change the type of graphical visualization, option(s) associated with the first type of chart do not always map to corresponding options in the second type of chart.